Una vida normal
by Mantrax95
Summary: Ser hijo de dos campeones de la liga, no es nada fácil. Soportar la mirada de otras personas, estar ligado a los problemas de tus padres, no tener el derecho a una vida normal como cualquiera de los otros jóvenes de Runaterra. Siendo hija de dos campeones. Su madre una cazarrecompenzas . Y su padre un vanidoso ejecutor de las las crueles tierras de Noxus
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

La luna comenzaba su desaparición del cielo nocturno. Dejando que la luz del sol amaneciente inundara el telón negro estrellado, sobre las llanuras del este de la misteriosa y mágica Valoran. Aunque sobre las tierras Noxianas, la gran estrella que daba luz y calor, parecía no estar presente. Ya que las tierras del estado de Noxus siempre parecían estar, fuese de día o de noche, bajo una atmósfera de sombras.

Poco a poco el sueño de la joven, la fue abandonado, para solo entrar en la pereza. Rondando las seis o siete del amanecer, la joven despertó, no tenía idea de la hora exacta que podría ser. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a levantarse a esas horas. Solo que no por voluntad propia. Unos pasos se hicieron presentes fuera de su habitación, se preparo para oír la voz del ser que se aproximaba.

\- ¡Muy bien niña perezosa!- La voz de un hombre se alzo en la obscura habitación, a la vez que abría las puertas de la misma. Ella odiaba escuchar esa voz a esas horas, pero no le quedaba otra- vamos levanta tu trasero de la cama y ve a entrenar.

\- Púdrete déjame dormir- Respondió con atrevimiento la muchacha al tiempo que se cubría su cabeza entre las almohadas de terciopelo esmeralda y le hacia un gesto ofensivo con la mano que le quedaba.

Draven era el nombre de la persona que había irrumpido en el silencio del cuarto. Era un hombre alto de piel morena clara, con cicatrices en su cuerpo y una especie de tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su rostro y parte de su mentón. Adornaba su rostro con un largo y delgado bigote. Tenía el cabello castaño y una tiara dorada que descansaba en su frente. Ese hombre conocido como Draven es una de las personas más importante de la ciudad. El es Draven el ejecutor glorioso de Noxus. Un tanto narcisista y dramático. Pero esa persona se encargaba de torturar a la chica todos los días con un duro entrenamiento, para que ella se convierta en una ejecutora como él. ¿Pero por que él quería que se convirtiera en lo mismo que él? Bue la razón es.

-Oh vamos Dara, así tratas a tu amado y magnifico padre, yo que tanto me esfuerzo para que seas igual a mí, para que llegues a ser una gran ejecutora- parecía que actuara cada vez que hablaba. La razón está clara, Draven el hombre más conocido por llevar sus ejecuciones llevadas como un espectáculo para el público noxiano, era su padre. El siempre deseo, desde que su hija era un ser pequeño dentro del vientre de su madre, fuera igual a él "perfecto"; como él suele creer que es. Mucha gente en Noxus, dice que ambos se parecen, pero ella no lo cree así. La joven froto su rostro con su mano.

\- Ya papa no dramatices- dijo Dara mirando a su padre al tiempo que dejaba ver que en su rostro, en el lado izquierdo, llevaba el mismo tatuaje. Quedo unos segundos atrapada en el pensar que le depararía el entrenamiento del día. Quedo tan pérdida es sus pensamientos, que al reaccionar ya se encontraba cargada sobre el hombro de su padre dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento.

Los campos de entrenamiento de Noxus eran la forja de soldados y asesinos de la más alta elite. Todos conocidos por su eficacia y mortalidad, a la hora de la batalla. Jamás mostrando compasión ante nadie, ni ante sus enemigos, ni ante la más inocente víctima. Noxus era conocida como una nación violenta y de sangre fría; en busca de la conquista de nuevos territorios y la destrucción de sus más mortales enemigos. Y ahí se encontraba ella, en aquel campo de formación de guerreros, entrenando para ser una ejecutora como su padre, cosa que ella no quería en lo absoluto. Cayendo las 11 de la mañana, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir el cansancio. Correr la vuelta al campo a la par de los futuros soldados, lagartijas con Draven encima, pesas y esquivar objetos contundentes; era la mitad de lo que entrenaba en el día y la otra mitad, trataba de aprender a utilizar las hachas giratorias de su padre. Una de las armas arrojadizas más complejas de utilizar. La palabra duro se quedaba corta con lo que tenía que soportar Dara día tras día.

Se hizo la tarde, cuando Draven se digno a darle un descanso a su hija. Luego de practicar el arrojamiento simple de las hachas. La chica se cabello castaño, pudo notar que luego de tres años había logrado tener un dominio bastante rápido sobre aquellas cuchillas. Se sentó en una banca de madera, cerca de un muestrario con distintos tipos de armas; espadas cortas y largas, dagas, hachas normales, navajas y cimitarras. Dara ya no podía ver la hora de ir del lugar, quería tomar una ducha y encadarse a su cama.

-Mi querida Dara, estoy tan orgulloso de ti- su padre comenzó otro delirio teatral, felicitando a la exhausta muchacha- ya tienes un gran manejo sorprendente sobre las hachas, tengo que contárselo a Darius – termino su acto abrazando a su única hija.

\- Papá suéltame- suplico con mal gusto a su padre, el lo hizo y se fue corriendo atreves del campo de tiro, donde practicaban los arqueros y lanza navajas; sin ser rozado por ningún proyectil. Otra muestra de que su padre estaba loco. Se dirigió a dejar las hachas con las que practicaba en el muestrario de armas. Estiro sus arruinados músculos, solo para sufrir más de lo que había sufrido en el día. Noto la presencia de unas personas venir hacia ella.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, a la consentida de Noxus- hablo una de las 5 personas que se acercaron a ella, justo cuando ella pensaba que lo peor estaba terminando- ¿Parece que ya estas lista para el circo noxiano? ¿Qué serás malabarista? J aja j aja ha.

\- ¡Malbrone! ¿Qué cuenta el idiota que no sabe que al General Noxiano no se le debe faltar el respeto?- Dara devolvió su ofensa, mientras le hacia un gesto de burla, por el castigo que recibió por parte del general. La joven vio como la cara de felicidad del joven, se borraba para dar paso a una de disgusto y mal recuerdo. Los otros que lo acompañaban no dijeron ninguna palabra. Sabían que hacer enojar a Darius, era firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-Tss, eso solo me hizo más consciente de mi objetivo, llegar a ser el mejor guerrero de Noxus y que el alto general Swain, me entregue el dominio de Demacia cuando sea derrotada.

\- JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA ¡TU! JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA, ¡DEMACIA! JA JA JA JA JA- su sueño le dio una cólera de risa. Swain el alto mando de Noxus jamás haría eso- solo te entregaría el dominio de Bandle city j aja j aja- agrego más leña al fuego. Pudo notar como la rabia emergía de él y mucho más cuando noto que los otros cadetes de alrededor estallaban de risa. Dara decía que a ese tonto solo le correspondía la ciudad de los yordles muy al sur de Noxus. Malbrone la molestaba por ser hija de Draven, el creía que ella no debía estar en el campo por el hecho de su condición como noble de Noxus. Pensaba que su presencia allí era una burla para los guerreros. Malbrone era un joven delgado por musculoso, un poco más alto que Dara, con cabello cortó y castaño, con una gran cicatriz en el lado derecho de rostro. Tenía una gran potencial como guerrero, Dara no lo podía negar; pero era una tonto. Había algo que a Malbrone le costaba entender. No faltarle el respeto a sus superiores y a no complicarle la vida a Dara.

* * *

 **Hola este es mi primer fanfintion. Esta historia la he estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo; tuve que hacerle correcciones e investigar mucho. El diseño de Dara me costo un poco, me inspire en varios fanarts de Draven versión chica y se me ocurrió una historia de como seria una hija de Draven. Dara es difícil, crearle una personalidad como seria su apariencia, como se desempeñara en la historia. No me animaba a publicarla pero aquí esta. va a ser una historia larga; ya que quiero contar sus aventuras y sentimientos de esta particular chica. En un principio la narración iba a esta contada por ella, pero había situaciones que me costaban narrarlas desde su punto de vista. Y la historia iba a ser totalmente diferente; pero me decidí por esta versión. Ya escribí en borrador hasta el cap 4. Así que espero que les guste y que me apoyen con criticas e ideas para los siguientes capítulos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola les traigo el segundo cap espero que les guste. voy subirlos cada vez que pueda ya que tengo que pasarlo d borrador al word así que tengan me paciencia.**

 **también** **estoy pasando los capítulos a cómic así que cunado termine de editarlos los iré subiendo a mi tumblr pero eso si me va lleva mucho mas tiempo. pero espero subirlo durante mis vacaciones. si quieren ver imágenes de como es Dara y el tal Malbrone pedirlas, que se las pasare con gusto.**

* * *

Capitulo 2.

-¡Cállate maldita estúpida, tú no sabes lo que es soportar un duro entrenamiento; para poder se alguien, que por lómenos tengas algo de reconocimiento!- chillo Malbrone como una fiera, su enojo era notorio.

-Te crees que no sé lo que es soportar la misma rutina todos los días; para poder lanzar esas porquerías sin cortarte un brazo en el intento- contesto sarcásticamente, noto como se enfurecía el muchacho; tanto que se mostraba intimídate. Pero no lograba ni siquiera asustar ni un solo cabello de la despeinada cabellera de la chica. Dara suele ser busca pleitos a veces, aun así disfrutaba enfurecer a Malbrone; era como su juguete libera tensiones. La joven desconocía las razones de porque solo la molestaba a ella. Si por su condición en Noxus o porque no sufría como los otro jóvenes; condenados a entrar al ejercito desde muy pequeños. En Noxus si no se era un asesino violento; no eres nadie. Las costumbres y políticas de Noxus se basaban en " _la ley del más fuerte_ ". Todo aquel que no mostrara signos de fuerza y rudeza era pisoteado. Muchos jóvenes se esfuerzan por lograr ser alguien en Noxus y muchos mueren en el intento.

-Eres una tarada, como te atreves a comparar tu estúpido e inútil entrenamiento de malabarista; con el de un gran guerrero que sirve a nuestra nación ¡NO ERES NADIE! Eres una hija de perra que solo recibe más atención; por ser hija de un tarado que da shows para sentirse importante ¡TU NO ERES NADA!- una multitud apreciaba desde lejos el espectáculo de Malbrone, totalmente dominado por el odio hacia ella. Estaban temerosos de lo que se aproximaba; y Dara sabía lo que era- solo eres una mal nacida, estúpida ¡Tú y tu maldito padre se pueden ir a la mierda; y Darius también! ¡Yo seré mejor que ese monto de músculos! ¡YO SERE MEJOR GENERAL QUE EL!

\- créeme hacer malabares es mucho más fácil, que usar las hachas- la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!- grito al tiempo que atacaba, con sus cimitarras dentadas. Sus ojos ardían en odio.

Rápidamente Dara salto girando hacia atrás, al tiempo que pateaba la primera estocada; para desarmarlo. La cimitarra voló por los aires. Cayendo cerca de los asuntados amigos de Malbrone. La segunda estocada fu pateada una vez que Dara termino su pirueta. La segunda cimitarra voló mas lejos dejando a Malbrone totalmente desarmado. El entrenamiento de Dara había dado sus frutos. Malbrone era una bestia salida de su jaula. Su respiración irradiaba su ira. Se estaba disponiendo a atacar a puño limpio. Se abalanzo nuevamente.

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!- una voz muy gruesa hizo temblar a todo el campo. Todos conocían de quien era. Malbrone se petrifico. Le dio gracia cuanto duro la rudeza del muchacho. El muy tonto en su show no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que Darius el general, "la mano de Noxus" venia caminando hacia ellos con paso firme y amenazante. El joven temblaba como si fuera un crudo invierno.

No se atrevía a voltearse, pero finalmente lo hizo. Para ver al hombre corpulento con gran armadura negra y capa roja como la sangre. Sabía que estaba en problemas, no, estaba muerto. Darius lo tomo con su enorme mano por el delgado cuello del joven para darle un puñetazo en su estomago, dejándolo sin aliento, para luego hacerlo volar por los aires y dejándolo moribundo en el suelo. Malbrone estaría lamentado su imprudencia.

-que sea la última vez que intentes atacar a mi sobrina. Has entendido escoria- amenazo el general al muchacho, que yacía en el suelo con la mirada atemorizada de sus compañeros. Darius era su tío, el hermano mayor de Draven.

-no volverá a pasar- trato de hablar pero le costaba respirar.

-vete antes d que te parata a la mitad con mis manos- hecho al moribundo, que no dudo un segundo y se marcho rápidamente, a pesar de que le costa respirar- y todos ustedes váyanse ahora mismo- Los cadete estaba un tanto atónitos- ¡AHORA!- Todos aceleraron el paso, no querían sufrir el mismos destino que cierta persona. Haya gente que no entiende por las malas; así que lo hacen a la fuerza.

Darius el general de Noxus, era un hombre alto y con un gran físico, de piel morena y el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás con una franja blanca en el. Tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Él era el segundo al mando después de Swain. Era capaz de enfrentase a cientos de enemigos solo con su fuerza y su gran hacha de guerra. Tenía un carácter duro con toda persona en Noxus y aves era si con su sobrina. Pero muy en el fondo sentía cariño por ella. Jamás se mostraba compasivo con nadie. Eso le causo curiosidad a Dara ya que esta vez Darius debió matarlo por su insolencia, tal vez porque era un buen guerrero siempre y cuando no es dominado por su mal genio.

-¿estás bien Dara?- pregunto su tío frió- ¿te hizo algo el inútil ese?- su tono se noto un poco más preocupado.

-estoy bien tío, yo sólita me encargue de desarmarlo; Malbrone parece un gatito miedoso sin sus cimitarras- contesto Dara con despreocupación- parece que no entendió nada con el castigo que le diste hace un mes; bueno hay tontos que jamás entienden.

-y tu eres otra tonta más que jamás entiende, que no le sigas el juego a esa mierda- se había terminado el tío bueno- si te llega a pasar algo, después yo tengo que aguantar al insoportable de tu padre- estaba furioso no solo por lo que hizo Malbrone, si no porque su sobrina era un peligro para todo.

\- bueno al menos coincidimos que es insoportable- dijo sin darle importancia a lo que Darius le dijo. Noto como su tío se fue a refunfuñando. Su tío tenía un temperamento difícil. Por distintos motivos, casi nunca tenían tiempo para hablar, o porque estaba masacrando gente o por asuntos oficiales de Noxus. Después de todo este embrollo Dara quería tirarse en su cama y encadenarse a ella, por suerte su padre había desaparecido y no la molestaría por un buen rato. Seguramente se encontró un espejo en el camino y sé que do apreciándose en el. Dara siempre se preguntaba qué era lo que había visto su madre en el. Hace tiempo que no la veía, su padre le dijo que se había ido a Aguas turbias a atender unos asuntos. Y hace unos días ya estaría de regreso.

* * *

 **Tenemos una Dara muy amigable con nuestro tonto Malbrone, poco a poco se va a ir develando los motivo de su rivalidad. tratare e hacerla maso menos de 30 o 40 caps como mucho. ya que voy hacer que Dara recorra casi toda rrunaterra. me gustaría sus sugerencias e ideas para los próximos cap o algún nuevo personaje. ya van a conocer a la madre de esta chica. la elegí a ella por que me gusto la idea y es mi personaje y es mi main. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola les traigo el tercer cap espero que les guste. voy subirlos cada vez que pueda ya que tengo que pasarlo d borrador al word así que tengan me paciencia.**

 **también** **estoy pasando los capítulos a cómic así que cunado termine de editarlos los iré subiendo a mi tumblr pero eso si me va lleva mucho mas tiempo. pero espero subirlo durante mis vacaciones. si quieren ver imágenes de como es Dara y el tal Malbrone pedirlas, que se las pasare con gusto.**

 **bueno en este cap conocemos a la madre de Dara, decidí que se esta persona por mero gusto. ya estoy comenzando a pasar el cuarto capitulo, este va a tardar mas ya que aun no lo termine de escribir.**

 **y con mucho gusto responderé preguntas que tengas sobre la historia.**

 **saludos y espero que les guste mucho la historia.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Dara caminaba atreves del pasillo, dirigiéndose ha su habitación. Aquel pasillo de lo que consideraba su hogar era sombrío a pesar de estar iluminado con las antorchas. Su familia y ella viven en la parte suroeste de la gran montaña que conformaba, la gran ciudad de Noxus. Donde se encontraba las casas de las clases medias, ricas y nobles de Noxus. Allí se encontraba uno de los edificios más importantes. El coliseo. Un gran estadio, con un campo central, donde se daban los más violentos espectáculos de Noxus; la ejecuciones de Draven y duelos a muerte de guerreros que se retaban a estos. Con grandes murallas que lo conforman donde los espectadores podían apreciar los shows. Draven en un principio trato de que Dara entrenara en el campo del coliseo. Pero el hedor a sangre y muerte que dejaban sus ejecuciones y los duelos, hacían que Dara tuviese nauseas de ese lugar. La casa quedaba al oeste del coliseo, era un sector lujoso y amplio; para Draven y su familia.

No había tardado mucho en llegar al coliseo, gracias al sistema de pasillos y puentes que conectaban a los edificios más importantes. Gracias a ellos no tuvo la mala suerte de encontrase con "obstáculos".

Abrió la gran puerta de su habitación, que ahora ya no era obscura, la poco luz que brindaba el día, atravesaban los vidrios de un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón. Vio que su cama ya estaba tendida y sobre ella estaba preparada su ropa. Las criadas que servían a la gente importante de Noxus eran muy eficientes. Ya que los nobles son muy duros y crueles con cualquier otra persona ajena a su familia. En Noxus nadie se salva de los maltratos. Dara había podido convencer a sus padres para que su criada Lirae, no sufriese los mismo tratos; que las otras, que estaban a manos de sus crueles amos.

El agua cálida cubrió cada musculo adolorido, que se resentían por el entrenamiento. El vapor de la tina le resultaba embriagador. Dara estaba deseando que ese momento no se terminara, que fuese eterno. Pero no quería perder tiempo, quería ver si su madre ya había vuelto. Termino de enjuagar el aceite de flor de lirio de su cabello, salió de la tina y apresuro a cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, que estaba en buen estado físico y bastante maduro para su edad, con una bata larga de color vino. Su oído logro percatar unas voces que venían de la sala de estar y sabia a quienes pertenecían. Se vistió rápido con la ropa que le había preparado Lirae, que era una túnica esmeralda con arabescos negros, unos pantalones voluminosos negros y un corset del mismo color. Siempre solía usar esas prendas dentro de su casa. Trenzo unas mechas de su flequillo aun mojado, para recogerlo aun costado.

Corrió por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la gran sala, donde provenían las voces. Bajos las escaleras para llegar al salón y pudo ver la figura de su madre parada al lado de un gran sofá, hablando con la criada.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó casi llorando, hacia un mes que no la veía y la había extrañado como si no la hubiese visto en años. La mujer se volteo a ella dándole una sutil y cálida sonrisa. Sus ojos claros también parecían al borde de las lágrimas

-¡Dara querida!- dijo abrazando a su hija, y comenzó a acariciar su melena húmeda. El cabello, rojizo como el fuego, de la mujer rozo el rostro de su hija haciendo que se sintiera segura- hay hija como te extrañe, me hiciste tanta falta- le dijo dulcemente mientras miraba a los ojos de su hija, que eran casi de mismo color que los de ella solo que más claros.

-yo también mama. ¡Por favor no me vuelvas a dejar sola con papa! Me hizo entrenar el doble- su madre la miro y rio dulcemente. Se habían acomodado en el sofá junto a la mesa ratona. Lirae trajo una bandeja de plata en la cual les había preparado el té de de rosas que tanto le gustaba a la dos. Ambas charlaba mientras disfrutaban de aquel elixir, Dara no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de su madre. . Dara le contó lo duro que se había vuelto el entrenamiento durante su ausencia.

\- ¿y qué tal te fue hoy cariño?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

\- ehmm bien- titubeo al tiempo que recordaba los sucedido en el campo esa tarde- levantarse mas temprano, correr 15 vueltas al campo, lagartijas con papa enzima, pesas…- lo normal en sus días de entrenamiento- y otra vez soportando al idiota de Malbrone , ese sí que no aprende. Se enojo por unas verdades que le dije, se puso como loco; me ataco pero lo desarme y el tío Darius lo puso en su lugar- el rostro tranquilo de la mujer desapareció.

-¡DARALINE, AALIS, FORTUNE! Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no le sigas la corriente a Malbrone- su madre se había enojado- te lo he repetido miles de veces, si te llega hacer algo nuevamente, después tenemos que aguantar al insoportable de tu padre- al menos todos coincidían que Draven era insoportable.

-mama por favor no me llames por nombre completo, lo odio-

-hija no me saques de quicio por favor, promete que no le volverás hablar a Malbrone, si Dara-

\- está bien Sarha Fortune- dijo burlonamente mientras abrazaba a su madre- ¡enserio mamá! ¿Qué fue lo que viste en Draven?- pregunto la chica queriendo sacarse la duda.

\- no lo sé, hija, no lo sé- mintió la madre negando respuesta así hija.

Y la noche había caído sobre la cruel Noxus, aunque no se notaba la diferencia. Ya que parecía el día igual que la noche en la ciudad. Apenas se distinguía el tenue brillo de la luna menguante. Pero la esencia de la débil luna reconfortaba a Dara, después de lo amargo del día. Observaba los alrededores de la ciudad noxiana desde su balcón. Las casas de la gente de clase media eran decentes aunque sobresalientes eran las de los ricos y nobles, todas aseguradas en su ventanas. En Noxus los ladrones abundaban de amontones. Pero la noche prometía ser tranquila. Aun así los acontecimientos de la tarde dejaban a Dara con una sensación de intranquilidad. Quería saber los motivos exactos por los cuales Malbrone siempre la maltrataba, que era lo que tenía en su cabeza. Desde que su padre la había comenzado a entrenar en campo hace cuatro años atrás, nunca dejo de molestar la a ella. Dejo escapar un suspiro dejando salir todo lo malo del día, se dio la vuelta y entro en la habitación para intentar lograr dormir, terminar una pesadilla y comenzar otra a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 **como vemos daram quiere mucho mas a su madre. no olviden de ayudarme con pequeñas criticas e ideas, ya tengo 2 que implementare próximamente, departe de yenapa. muchas gracia por seguir mi fanfiction. significa mucho para mi. y con mucho gusto responderé preguntas que tengas sobre la historia.**

 **saludos y espero que les guste mucho la historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola les traigo el cuarto cap espero que les guste. voy subirlos cada vez que pueda ya que tengo que pasarlo d borrador al word así que tengan me paciencia. y por el momento el cap 5 lo haré luego de las fechas festivas de navidad ya que estaré con mi familia en casa de unos familiares.**

 **también** **estoy pasando los capítulos a cómic así que cunado termine de editarlos los iré subiendo a mi tumblr (que deberán buscarme ya que la pagina no me deja poner el link) pero eso si me va lleva mucho mas tiempo. pero espero subirlo durante mis vacaciones(y avisare cuando los suba). si quieren ver imágenes de como es Dara y el tal Malbrone pedirlas, que se las pasare con gusto.**

 **en este cap veremos los recuerdos de Dara cuando comenzó a entrenar. y muchas emociones que esta chica esconde. y por ahí les resulte un poco mas largo de lo usual espero no aburrirlos.**

 **y con mucho gusto responderé preguntas que tengas sobre la historia. ( preguntas que no tengan respuesta spoiler)**

 **saludos y espero que les guste mucho la historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: es posible que el texto tenga algunos pequeños errores de ortografía, así que pido disculpas ya que los reviso al menos 3 veces (y quedo ciega)pero siempre se me escapa alguno y me doy cuenta cuando ya lo publique.**

* * *

Capitulo 4.

-Vamos Dara una vez mas y daremos por terminado el entrenamiento por hoy- ordeno el hombre de largo bigote, al tiempo que el hacha que había arrojado su hija , revotaba hacia ella, después de haberlas lanzado al menos 50 veces de 9 series.

-está bien- asintió con pereza, pero se alegro de pronto terminaría su sufrimiento. No tardo en terminar la última serie. Su domino sobre las hachas era firme; lanzaba las hojas con total naturalidad. Como si lo hiciese por años. Se siento orgullosa de que sus capacidades se hayan desarrollado de manera satisfactoria. Noto que su padre ya no se encontraba a su lado, quien sabe a dónde se habría podido ir. Seguramente a admirarse frente a sus retratos y trofeos. Lo único que sabía era que su padre, a pesar de estar enamorado de su madre; sigue enamorado de sí mismo. No solo se había dado cuenta de que su padre había desaparecido, sino que cierta persona no había asistido al campo de entrenamiento. Dara emprendió su viaje para ir a su casa.

Su mente era invadida con la idea de que le podría haber sucedido a Malbrone, para no asistir ese día al campo. Se le cruzaron muchas ideas, como si Malbrone ya esté siendo castigado o temeroso de cruzarse con Darius. Pero los recuerdos de odio hacia él hicieron que desechara eso pensamientos ya no le importaba que mierda pasara con él. Solo tenía una cosa en mente, ajustar cuentas con Malbrone. Aun recordaba como todo había comenzado, como había nacido la rivalidad entre ambos. Dara tenía tan solo 13 años, era una niña rara decían, solía ser muy soñadora pero muy retraída y poco sociable. Hacer amigos era muy difícil para ella, ya que todos temían de su padre, siendo una de las razones por no tener amigo y estar soltera. Estaba en patio balcón, que tiene el coliseo del lado sonde se encontraba su casa, sola y aburrida como quien no tenia amigo. Observaba el cielo de día que siempre era obscuro. Posada sobre la pared de piedra del balcón. Escucho a sus padres que estaban discutiendo, mientras se acercaban a ella.

-¡NO! Draven ¡No! Me niego- su madre le gritaba con un tono de disgusto y enfado.

-Vamos cariño por favor – suplicaba Draven al tiempo que su madre le daba la espalda.

-¡No Draven no voy a permitir que le hagas eso a nuestra hija!- Dara no entendía la situación, muy pocas veces los habían visto de esa forma. Era muy rearo que discutieran por algo.

-ya cálmese ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-trato de calmarlos a la vez que la invadía una incrédula curiosidad. Ambos se miraron, no habían notado que su hija se encontraba en el lugar. Titubearon al fijar su mirada en ella. No sabían que decir la pregunta de su hija los tomo desprevenidos. Lo había dejado en una situación incómoda- ¿y bien que sucede?-pregunto nuevamente por la falta de respuesta.

\- bueno querida yo…- Sarha titubeaba- …es que tu padre…

-Dara estaba tratando de convencer a tu madre para que me deje entrenarte- respondía su padre. Vio el delicado rostro de su hija que cambiaba por la intriga.

-¿Entrenarme? ¿Para qué?-

-quiero que sigas con el legado, quiero que seas…- Draven hizo una pausa-… una ejecutora como yo.

La repuesta resonó en su cabeza, una sensación de desilusión mezclada con duda invadió su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué venía todo esto? Se preguntaba Dara, no lo entendía ¿qué significaba? No lo quería, no quería ser eso, no era su sueño. Deseaba aprender más sobre el mundo que la rodeaba, aprender la historia de Runaterra, seguir aprendiendo a tocar el violín y el piano, mostrar algún talento noble al mundo. No quería ser una asesina no, quería tener las manos manchadas de sangre. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir ese destino? ¿Por qué su padre lo tenía que imponer?

No dijo nada, tenía la mirada fija a la nada, se marcho sin mirar a sus padres. Cuando llego al umbral de la gran puerta del balcón. Hecho a correr con dirección a su cuarto. Cuando llego allí se lanzo sobre la cama llorando y gritando. Sentía como se destrozaba lo que tanto anhelaba, como su visión del futuro cambiaba a una monstruo distorsionado por las emociones que sugerían de una niña de 13 años. Por la noche durante la cena Draven le había anunciado a su hija que en dos días iniciarían el entrenamiento en el campo del coliseo, Dara solo miraba su plato aun lleno, no tenía hambre. Solo se negó a que fuera en el campo del coliseo odiaba ese lugar. Una vez había ingresado allí a escondida de su padres y no le gusto lo que había visto; zanjas de sangre seca y algunas recientes, y algunos que otros huesos de bestias y guerreros que fueron dejados hace mucho tiempo. Prefería perder sus sueños en cualquier otro lugar.

Draven tuve que arreglar el lugar de entrenamiento con su hermano, que a regañadientes acepto que entrenara en el campo de entrenamiento del ejército. Solo que su entrenamiento con la hachas fuese apartado de los demás novatos, no quería perder soldados por culpa de su sobrina. Draven le había asegurado de que no la entrenaría con las hachas hasta que no cumpliera 15. Una vez lo hermanos terminaron de arreglar la situación, Dara comenzó a entrenar a la par de los soldado. Lo básico para poder resistir el cansancio, defenderse y pelear. Se levantaron temprano el día en que todo lo que quería Dara terminaba. Darius y Draven, acompañaron a la joven al campo. Dara miraba desconcertada a los que serian sus próximos compañeros. Muchos estaban corriendo, otros practicaban con sus armas en muñecos de paja, otros peleaban entre sí instruidos por el tutor y otros aprendían tácticas de espionaje y emboscada. Se acercaron a un pequeño escenario de piedra que sobresalía de la tierra, cerca de las puertas del cuartel general, donde se discutían la mayor parte de los asuntos oficiales de Noxus.

-¡ATENCIÓN MONTÓN DE INSERVIBLES!- grito la mano de Noxus, para llamar la atención de los cadetes. Lo logro, todos dejaron sus actividades, pero hizo que todos se atemorizaran de él- ¡a partir de ahora se sumara un nuevo integrante a ustedes! Pero no formara parte de ejército…- todos se miraron confundidos – Ella es Daraline, pero pueden decirle Dara y está aquí porque se convertirá en la próxima Ejecutora de Noxus...- acerco a la chica junto a él que lo miro, con odio por decir su nombre entero, atrás le sitio su padre. Mucho se preguntaban porque Draven estaba allí y porque ella sería la nueva ejecutora.

-Hola mucho gusto- saludo Dara tratando de aparentar su disgusto pero aun así se notaba. Todos la miraban de forma extraña, algunos intrigados y otros con indiferencia. Pero solo uno la miraba como si fuese un insecto al que debía aplastar. Dara lo noto, levaba el mismos uniforme de entrenamiento que usabas los recién ingresados. Pero su mira roja la intimido un poco.

\- Espero que reciba la bienvenida que se merece- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente su tío- ah y por cierto si llegan a lastimar o hacer algo nocivo a la hija de mi hermano se las verán conmigo- agrego el general tomando el hombro de su sobrina y mirando seriamente a la multitud que estaba atónita por saber que esa muchacha era la hija del Ejecutor Glorioso y sobrina del La mano de Noxus.

\- ¡y conmigo también! – Exclamo Draven- haré que corran por su vida mal nacidos si lastiman a mi Dara- la amenaza de Draven y Darius hizo que los allí presentes temieran, solo que trataron de aparentarlo. Dara solo quería que la tierra se la tragase. No solo por la vergüenza de la sobre protección de sus parientes, sino también por el hecho de estar con gente que la veía como una persona de la cual había que permanecer alejada. Adiós a sus esperanzas de tener amigos.

Comenzó el entrenamiento, Dara fue agrupada con un grupo de 20 personas de las cuales eran recientes iniciados. Algunos se mantenían un poco distantes otros les era indiferente su presencia, las mujeres del grupo solo la observaban con repulsión. El maestro encargado del grupo fue ordenado uno por una que patearán, en un punto marcado en el lateral, del muñeco de paja que vestía una bufanda demaciana. Todos fueron pasando los hombres propinaba una potente patada en la marca, las chicas, algunas, no llegaban a dar justo en la marca pero la patada en si era potente.

-Daraline, tu turno- el maestro la había llamado, por dentro Dara lo maldecía. Se acerco al muñeco, noto que media al menos 1,70cm, la chica trago saliva ya que ella solo le llegaba al 1,54 cm de lo que media el muñeco que era adornado de forma e burla con la bufanda con el símbolo de la ciudad enemiga, también pudo notar que en la frente tenia escrito desprolijamente el nombre "Garen". Se preparo sin saber bien cómo hacerlo, pero lo hizo, con un poco menos de fuerza que los demás pero 20 cm por debajo de la marca. Sus compañeros soltaron una pequeña burla, al tiempo que el maestro le ordenaba a la chica que lo intentara nuevamente. Se preparo nuevamente esta vez intento apoyándose sobre la punta de su pie izquierdo, para intentar llegar más a la marca. Pero la fuerza de la patada hizo que Dara perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espalda al suelo. Sus compañeros estallaron de la risa, contagiándola de a los otro grupos más cercanos, Dara maldecía todo lo que existiera en el lugar. Solo un muchacho se acerco a darle una mano, sin dejar de reír, a la joven que trataba de levantarse de suelo.

\- No puedo créelo y esta será la nueva ejecutora ¡Ja! Solo es una niñita de papá, creo que hasta un Yordle llegaría a darle en la marca- una joven se acerco al grupo, tenía el cabello corto y revuelto y unos ojos mas rojos que la ira que nacería de ellos. Se notaba la indignidad en su voz.

\- ¿y tu quien eres? ¿No debería estar con tu grupo?- indago Dara era muy inocente por aquel entonces. No sabía lidiar con nadie. Jamás se imaginaria que ese día en el que todos se burlaban de su torpeza, seria el día que nacería la gran rivalidad con el muchacho de ojos rojos.

-Soy Malbrone la próxima leyenda de Noxus- contesto el joven- ¿y tu quien eres para preguntar? Eres una vergüenza para este lugar como osas creerte la nueva ejecutora. Das asco. No eres capaz de darle una patada aun simple Garen de paja, no eres capaz de ejecutar a los prisioneros de Noxus. No duraras nada en este lugar y si lo haces, yo me encargare de que le pidas a tu papi de que te meta a trabajar en la panadería de Morgana- la amenaza resonó en los oídos de la chica de ojos aguamarina. Todavía las palabras de Malbrone resonaban en su mente, cada día su pesadilla la persigue. Aun ya teniendo 17 años. No dejaba de pensar en aquel día. Cada vez que miraba desde su balcón la ciudad, que albergaba a todo tipo de monstruos. Su pensar fue interrumpido por el sonido de algo caer junto ella, en la pared del balcón. Giro su rostro en dirección de lo que había caído junto a ella, para ver a un hombre en cuclillas sobre el balcón. Llevaba una túnica azul, con una capucha que cubría la parte superior de su rostro, una capa que se extendía en tiras que terminaban en un unas puntas afiladas de metal y una gran cuchilla plateada en su brazo derecho. Dara no se inmuto ante su presencia, conocía muy bien a esa persona.

* * *

 **como vemos Dara no tubo una niñez normal que digamos, estuve contando y creo que serán mas de 30 o 40 caps así que veré cuantos caps me deja publicar la pagina. si no tendré que dividir la historia a la mitad. y esta facilito saber quien es este encapuchado . pronto se acercan cosas emocionantes**

 **bueno gracias a todos y espero que les guste.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola les traigo el quinto cap espero que les guste. voy subirlos cada vez que pueda ya que tengo que pasarlo d borrador al word así que tengan me paciencia. y por el momento el cap 6 lo haré luego de año nuevo**

 **también** **estoy pasando los capítulos a cómic así que cunado termine de editarlos los iré subiendo a mi tumblr (que deberán buscarme ya que la pagina no me deja poner el link) pero eso si me va lleva mucho mas tiempo. pero espero subirlo durante mis vacaciones(y avisare cuando los suba). si quieren ver imágenes de como es Dara y el tal Malbrone pedirlas, que se las pasare con gusto.**

 **en este cap me inspire un poco en el skin de riven, así que coloque mi esfuerzo para inspirarme en este cap. se que hay cosas que pueden estar erróneas o yo que se pero hago el mayo esfuerzo posible.( aviso esta mas largo de lo normal ya que estaba totalmente poseída escribiendo XD)**

 **y con mucho gusto responderé preguntas que tengas sobre la historia. ( preguntas que no tengan respuesta spoiler)**

 **saludos y espero que les guste mucho la historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: es posible que el texto tenga algunos pequeños errores de ortografía, así que pido disculpas ya que los reviso al menos 3 veces (y quedo ciega)pero siempre se me escapa alguno y me doy cuenta cuando ya lo publique.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

-¿sabes que tenemos puerta? ¿No?- pregunto indiferente la chica que posaba sobre el balcón, con una mano sosteniendo su mandíbula mientras que miraba a la nada- ¿qué necesidad de caer por el cielo tienes Talon?

-perdón Dara pero si tocara la puerta como corresponde tu padre me echaría a patadas- contesto burlonamente- digamos que no le caigo bien.

-nadie le cae bien a Draven, porque te crees estoy más sola que un perro con rabia- corrigió la chica, observando al hombre que había llegado por las paredes del coliseo. Era un poco más alto que ella tenía unos ojos que resplandecían en color ámbar, a pesar de que su capucha producía sombra sobre ellos. El era un asesino y espía de los altos mando de Noxus, encargado de cumplir sus caprichos. Pero no lo hacía para servir como perro fiel. Solo lo hacía para que creyeran que era así. El solo servía al alto general Du Coteau, que había desaparecido hacía varios años atrás. Dara tenía 7 años, cuando él se había evaporado de Noxus, y Swain asumió el mando. Talon lo busca en secreto, tratando de hallar pistas que lo lleven hasta su paradero. Aquel hombre, fue todo para Talon, fue un maestro, un compañero, el padre que jamás había tenido-¿a qué vienes perro faldero?

-vengo a proponerte algo-contesto el hombre.

-¿qué cosa?-pregunto curiosa la joven.

-salgamos, vayamos a " _La espada Sangrienta",_ hace tiempo que no vamos allí…- ofreció Talon al tiempo que bajaba de la pared del balcón para apoyarse de espalda a ella y cruzarse de brazos- …además no pongas excusas ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con tu único amigo en esta maldita ciudad?

Aunque Dara odiaba admitirlo él tenia razón, él era su único y primer amigo. En el campo había logrado entablar conversaciones con sus compañeros, pero jamás una confianza de hierro, como había hecho con Talon. Se conocieron en el principio del segundo año de entrenamiento de Dara. Muy pocas veces se habían visto directamente, o cuando él les enseñaba el arte del sigilo y embocada a los aspirantes de asesinos o cuando atendía algunos asuntos de Darius. Pero comenzaron a hablarse, luego de que ayudo a Dara que se había lastimado misteriosamente en los establos del cuartel. Desde ese día jamás dejaron de verse y hablarse, se hicieron amigos instantáneamente.

La hija de ejecutor se quedo pensando unos segundos, hasta que se dio vuelta y entro en su habitación. Talon se quedo en la posición en la que estaba. Pasaron unos minutos y vio que la luz de la habitación se había apagado, al instante salió su amiga. Que había cambiado su túnica esmeralda; por una camiseta de cuello alto, y se había puesto un corset marrón, un pantalón negro, unos borcegos marones y una falda abierta adelante que se posaba sobre sus caderas, ya estaba lista para la ocasión.

-¿y bien que esperamos?- pregunto la chica mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de la falda.

-esa es mi chica- dijo Talon al tiempo que se agachaba para cargar a su amiga en su espalda.

-vamos- exclamo la castaña al terminar de acomodarse sobre la espalda de su amigo. Que al pararse, la sujeto de los muslos, mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros con sus brazos. En un instante el encapuchado subió a la pared del balcón y salto a los sobresalientes de la muralla de coliseo. Paro en unoque daba a un puente pegado a la montaña, donde los separaba un abismo. Espero unos segundo y salto hacia el puente. Aterrizaron bien, Dara bajo de la espalda de hombre que portaba una gran cuchilla. Notaron que el puente no estaba asegurado, así que bajaron por la escalera principal que daba hacia la ciudad subterránea.

La " _espada sangrienta_ " era una de las tantas tabernas que había en la en la ciudad subterránea, que se componía por la mayor parte del mercado, las tabernas y algunas casas. Allí el comercio legal e ilegal no tenía restricciones. Se vendía al público abierto alimentos, ropa, muebles, armas, artículos robados; entre muchos. Esa taberna era una de las más asistidas por los ciudadanos, por la atención de sus camareras disfrazadas de conejitas, la venta de alcohol de alta calidad y los shows de mujeres que bailaban y otras se desnudaban al ritmo que tocaban los músicos. Sin mencionar las habitaciones en donde, actos lujuriosos ocurrían a escondidas de la demás gente. El lugar preferido de Talon y Dara. Estaban llegando a la puerta de la taberna, que estaba escondida entre unas casas. Dara abrió la puerta. Para ver como un gran tumulto de abalanza a ellos, Dara se hizo a un lado. Era un hombre mayor que apestaba como una destilería, que de la borrachera cayó en el umbral de la puerta. Los jóvenes pasaron por encima del desmayado sin darle importancia. Subiendo la escalera, Talon, bajo su capucha dejando ver su cabello castaño que llegaba hasta sus hombros, tenía una pequeña parte de él recogida. Casi llegando al gran salón se podía oír el murmullo de la gente mezclado con la música.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Dara y Talon miraban a los alrededores en busca de alguna mesa vacía. Caminaron entre las que ya estaban ocupadas muchas, con hombres que jugaban a al póker y otros juegos de azar. Dara logro divisar una cerca del escenario, donde solo había un hombre dormido o quizás inconsciente por el alcohol. Se acercaron a la mesa, la joven empujo al hombre con una suave patada, haciendo que cayera detrás de la mesa. Se sentaron sin más preocupaciones, dará apoyo sus pies sobre la mesa, una camarera de cabello rubio y con el mismos uniforme que su compañeras se acerco a la pareja de amigos.

-buenas noches ¿qué van a pedir?- pregunto cordialmente la camarera.

\- seis cerveza de miel- contesto instantáneamente la chica, Talon miro a su amiga con los ojos totalmente abiertos, la joven moza se rio ante la reacción de su amigo, al tiempo que se iba a buscar las bebidas que habían ordenado los jóvenes. La música sonaba alegre y movida, unas bailarinas danzaban provocativamente, los espectadores más cercanos aplaudían al ritmo de la danza y música. Dara las observaba, su baile le atraía un poco. La moza había vuelto con las seis cervezas de miel. Las dejo a un lado de las piernas de chica.

Poco a poco el liquido amarillo de las jarras iban desapareciendo, Talon ya estaba terminado la primera jarra, mientras que Dara y estaba iniciando la tercer jarra. A medida que pasaba el tiempo el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy alborotado. Risas y carcajadas estallaban de los hombres y mujeres alegres por el alcohol. Hombres de buen físico jugándose a las pulseas para ver quién era el más fuerte. Las mujeres que solo buscaban saciar sus deseos sexuales, se llevaban a los hombres que caían e sus juegos seductores, a las habitaciones que se encontraban subiendo unas escaleras al fondo del bar. Pero un par no eran atraídos por estas señoras, sino por alguien que posaba poco femenina sobre la mesa.

-oye lindura ¿que trae tan solitaria a este lugar?- interrogo un hombre de gran altura y musculatura, tenía un rostro con que ninguna chica se le acercaría. Estaba acompañado por otros dos hombres que tenían mala pinta. Los tres estaban borrachos. El que le había dirigido la palabra a la joven, parecía no haber notado la presencia de Talon, que estaba de brazos cruzados- ¿no quieres pasarla bien con nosotros?- le propuso apoyando la mano sobre la mesa.

\- no – contesto secamente.

-oh vamos preciosura la pasaras muy bien-

-te piensas que le daría importancia a un tipejo que se cree un Casanova con esa caripela- ataco Dara mientras bebía el último sorbo de su cerveza. El rostro feo del tipo se había transformado, el comentario de la chica lo hizo enojar.

\- sí que eres ruda, no importa ¡vendrás con nosotros quieras o no!- se atrevió a tratar de tomarlo del brazo. Pero sintió un puntazo de dolor en su brazo, haciendo que reaccionara instintivamente a retroceder y notar que tenía una pequeña cuchilla clavada- ¿pero qué mierda?

-creo haber oído que la dama dijo que no- Talon había hablado estaba en la misma posición desde que se habían acercado los hombres, Talon deseaba tener su cuchilla en su brazo, pero la tuvo que esconder bajo su capa antes de entrar al bar- no me hagan sacarlos a patadas de lug….

-fuera de aquí mocoso- el feo hombre había golpeado a Talon, haciéndolo volar así atrás. Cayendo sobre unas masetas que se rompieron con el impacto, el ruido alerto a todos en el bar; solo podía significar una cosa. Pelea. Todo el mundo, comenzó a centrar su atención en foco del ruido- vendrás con nosotros maldita puta o te mataremos- amenazo a la joven que un seguía en la misma posición.

Se abalanzo hacia ella, que en un instante partió la jarra en la cabeza de su agresor y luego levantándose de la mesa rápidamente para patear fuertemente en la quijada del feo hombre que sangraba, por los cristales de la jarra. La bailarinas corrieron despavoridas ante el especulo. La multitud aclamaba más. El hombre había quedado estúpido ante la agresión de la chica. Sus acompañantes se lanzaron a por ella, que fueron tomados desprevenidos por una patada voladora de la joven. Fueron golpeado en sus caras, pero en su descuido Dara fue reducida por el principal agresor, que comenzó tratar de cargarla sobre su hombro. La chica de ojos claros trato de zafar del agarre, pero él era fuerte, puedo notar como en un segundo el tipo gritaba en un tremendo dolor. Una gran cuchilla había tajado su espalda. Soltó a la muchacha para ver al joven, que había mandado a volar, encapuchado y blandiendo una gran hoja de metal en su brazo derecho. Saco una espada, que ante la gran cuchilla de Talon, daba lástima y comenzó a palear con el joven asesino, que en unos segundos lo redujo cortando su mano que blandía la pequeña espada. Soltó un grito espantoso de dolor. La multitud miraba horrorizada, pero aun entusiasmada por el espectáculo. Los acompañantes estaban dispuestos a huir. Talon lanzo a Dara unas dagas, que esta arrojo a los despavoridos compañeros de su agresor, dándoles en la pantorrilla haciendo que cayeran y maldecirán su dicha. Ambos amigos se fueron del lugar, no sin antes que Dara pagara las cervezas.

Nuevamente Talon llevaba a Dara sobre su espalda, que aun reía por lo sucedido en el bar, y como el hombre feo lo había mandado a volar. Talon solo maldecía en voz baja. Llegaron al puente que, enfrente daba al coliseo. Salto a los salientes hasta el balcón de la habitación de su amiga. Ella bajo de la espalda de su amigo. Tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible.

-hay mi querido Talon espero que se repita pronto, quiero verte volar de nuevo contra las masetas- se burlaba maliciosamente- ¿qué te paso? nunca pensé que el hijo adoptivo de Du Coteau lo mandase al diablo un ebrio.

-digamos que me confié demasiado-solo se atrevió a decir eso- que duerma bien " _Rabiosa_ ", hasta luego.

-hasta luego " _Faldero_ "- Dara se despidió de Talon dándole un juguetón abrazo, que hizo que la Sombra de la Navaja se sonrojase. Luego de esto Talon se fue saltando por las paredes y techos de las casas. La chica entro en su habitación, se quito la ropa que llevaba dejando solo la camiseta y su ropa interior. Se tiro sobre la cama que al instante de caer en ella sucumbió al sueño.

* * *

 **lindo lugar, al que le gusta ir a Dara, y si este Talon es todo un buen amigo . pronto se acercan cosas emocionantes. como verán Dara resiste el alcohol como su mami y si que le gusta meterse en problemas. no lo puse ya que no sabia como meterlo**

 **bueno gracias a todos y espero que les guste.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola les traigo el sexto cap espero que les guste. voy subirlos cada vez que pueda ya que tengo que pasarlo d borrador al word así que tengan me paciencia. no lo subí antes ya que anduve una semana sin internet. y debido a que mi padre me castigaron por viciar todo el día tendré menos tiempo para escribir.**

 **si quieren ver imágenes de como es Dara y el tal Malbrone pedirlas, que se las pasare con gusto.**

 **en este capa veremos sucesos que ya se iran explicando en próximos caps (ademas que estuve releyendo los lores de algunos champs y ahora tengo que cambiar agunas cosas)**

 **y con mucho gusto responderé preguntas que tengas sobre la historia. ( preguntas que no tengan respuesta spoiler)**

 **saludos y espero que les guste mucho la historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: es posible que el texto tenga algunos pequeños errores de ortografía, así que pido disculpas ya que los reviso al menos 3 veces (y quedo ciega)pero siempre se me escapa alguno y me doy cuenta cuando ya lo publique.**

* * *

Capitulo 6

El aire fresco recorría toda la habitación, la joven dormida despertó un poco confundida. La brisa se deslizo por las piernas de Dara, aquella sensación le agrado. Refregó sus ojos suavemente, para ver su ventana que estaba levemente abierta. No le dio importancia, seguramente no la habría cerrado bien cuando había vuelto del bar. Se levanto de la cama aun dormida, fue en dirección a su baño para tomar una ducha rápida. Había terminado de desnudarse, cuando escucho unos pasos venir. Eran unos tacones altos los que se aproximaban.

-¿Dara cariño estas despierta?- Sarha pregunto al tiempo que entraba en la habitación.

-Si mamá estoy a punto de ducharme- respondió con pereza la joven, mientras se metía bajo la regadera. Y comenzaba a refregar su cabello para que se empapara más rápido.

\- te espero en la cocina- dijo su madre yéndose del lugar, Dara no dijo nada, estaba hipnotizada por el agua que mojaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Recuerdos vagos, de la noche anterior, se hacían presentes en su cabeza. Como la pelea entre Talon y ella contra los borrachos, en " _la espada sangrienta",_ le traía un mal gusto a la boca. Si sus padres se enteraban de que había ido a ese lugar de mala fama, la iban a moler a palos a ella y a su amigo encapuchado. Draven odiaban que fuese a ese lugar y más en compañía de Talon. Sus pensamientos, de un posible castigo que le depararían a ella, fueron interrumpidos por otra sensación. Cuando Dara paso su mano, por la parte superior, de su brazo izquierdo; sintiendo las marcas de una cicatriz, que una pequeña cuchilla le hizo hace tiempo atrás. Veloces recuerdos "de ese día", hacían que la tristeza y desesperación la invadieran. Pero el caer del agua fría la hizo volver en sí.

La joven recién aseada entro, en la gran cocina de su casa en el coliseo, donde Lirae y otras criadas se encargaban de preparar las cenas y almuerzos de sus amos. En el centro había una gran mesada donde se preparaban los alimentos, y detrás de esta unas grandes estufas a leña. Al fondo se podía ver una gran puerta de madera que daba a un almacén y cerca de la gran mesada había una más pequeña, donde a veces la familia desayunaba o almorzaban rápidamente. La chica se dirigió a esta mesada, donde se encontraba la mujer de cabello rojizo, mientras saludaba a las criadas.

-buenos días Dara, en un momento le sirvo su té- saludo cordialmente Lirae, mientras que iba en busca de la tetera.

-buenos días Lirae ¿dime que hay pastel de chocolate o lo que sea? Me muero de hambre- dijo esta, sentándose en la mesada.

-lo siento joven Dara, no hay pastel, pero hay galletas de miel.

-no importa, dámelas. Gracias de todos modos.

-¿y cómo amaneciste cariño?- pregunto su madre con un tono que hizo que su hija se helara.

-bien creo, siento como si algo estuviese diferente, como que tendría que estar en otro lugar…-hizo una pausa para tratar de recordar que era, hasta que recordó que era-… cierto, ¿por qué no estoy en el entrenamiento?, ¿por qué papa no me despertó?

-Primero está lloviendo. Segundo tu padre no está, se fue hacer algo…- hizo una pausa mientras, que veía como su hija miraba hacia la ventana; no había notado que estaba lloviendo- y tercero se que anoche saliste con Talon- esto último hizo que Dara se petrificara- solo te voy a decir una cosa, no me gusta que vayas a ese lugar. Pero me alegro de él te acompañara. Tranquila puedes respirar no se lo diré a tu padre- Dara volvió a sentir como su alma entraba en su cuerpo.

-¿cómo lo supiste?- pregunto aun shockeada.

\- fácil cuando fui temprano a levantarte, tu ventana estaba abierta y tu ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo apestaba a alcohol- contesto la mujer mientras bebía su té. Dara se rio nerviosamente-… pero ya está, por cierto hoy en la noche tendremos una cena importante; estarán tu tío, el comandante Marcus y…

-¿ese desgraciado va estar aquí? no lo soporto, siempre que puede trata de coquetearme, me dan ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en su rostro de baboso….- Dara comenzó a quejarse, sin dejar que su madre terminara de hablar. El comandante Marcus era un compañero leal de su tío, tanto que asistía en las reuniones más importante de la familia. Había comenzado a tener una atracción hacia la hija de Draven cuando ella tenía 15. Siempre trato de darle indirectas a la joven, que esta entendía perfectamente sus intenciones y lo mandaba a demonio- … no sé cómo es que papá deja que ese babotas se me acerque, claro no deja que ninguna otra persona sea mi amigo, pero no el señor cara de baboso no ; deja que coquetee con su hija y…

-y Ratko también – corto el comentario sarcástico de su hija, que al oír el nombre de esa persona, su rostro cambio. Salto en alegría y festejo. La noticia era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba saber que él iba a volver de su misión de reconocimiento. Le agradeció a su madre por la gran noticia dándole un abrazo. La mujer de cabello rojo suspiro, pero luego se alegro por la felicidad de su hija.

Se acercaba la hora en la que los invitados llegarían, Dara aun buscaba que ponerse. Busco entre su ropa, que no cambiaba del color negro y turquesa, algo digno de la ocasión. Sin que fuese provocador para el pesado del comandante. Finalmente opto por una camiseta de cuello alto, unos pantalones negros, falda color esmeralda larga hasta el suelo y abierta adelante. Salió de su recamara y camino con rumbo al gran salón, donde vio la gran mesa ya preparada con los utensilios, platos, candelabros y bandejas de comida. La panza de Dara había comenzado a rugir al oler el aroma de la comida. Estaba ansiosa y no lo podía ocultar, quería ver a Ratko, hacía dos meses que había salido en una misión de reconocimiento; a las tierras sureñas de valoran.

Salió al umbral del balcón. El aroma de la lluvia inundaba, el exterior del balcón principal. Había parado de llover hace unas horas, el ambiente aun se mostraba húmedo. Observaba la amargura de la noche deseando que fuese la hora, podía oír la voz de su madre que estaba terminado de arreglar los ultimo detalles de la cena con Lirae. Hasta que las voces de las mujeres se fueron mezclando con voces masculinas, no se movió de allí, no quería cruzarse con Marcus. Pero el destino a veces no es bueno.

-hola joven y hermosa Daraline, necesita compañía en esta noche húmeda- un hombre de unos cuarenta años se acerco a la joven, que en su mente ya se imaginaba dándole un buen puñetazo en su rostro. Tomo aire y suspiro. El hombre que tenía el cabello rubio ceniza, se acerco mas a ella de manera provocativa- y dime ¿pensaste lo que te propuse hace unas semanas?

-no, y no lo voy a hacer, no pienso salir con un pedófilo como tu-le dio la espalda, dejando al hombre totalmente molesto por su rechazo.

-yo creo deberías de dejar de perder tu tiempo Marcus, un perro con rabia como Dara definitivamente no es tu tipo- un joven interrumpió la situación. Una chispa de emoción y alegría se encendió en la joven.

-¡Ratko!-exclamo Dara al tiempo que saltaba hacia el chico, aferrándose como si fuese un koala.

-tranquila rabiosita…-el muchacho abrazo a la chica-… recién vuelvo de un largo viaje y ya quieres hacer pedazos a tu único primo- Dara se bajo de su posición y se disculpo. Marcus se fue del lugar con su molestia ante el rechazo de la chica. Ratko intervino justo para ayudar a su prima, él era el único hijo del general Darius. Un joven de 25 años, de un gran físico para su edad; tenía rasgos que indicaban que era hijo del general. Aun así era un muchacho atractivo. Muy poco se conocía sobre sus orígenes ¿Quién era su madre? ¿O cómo es que la mano de Noxus haya traído un niño al mundo? Solo se sabía que en una noche, donde esta vez la luna llena había brillado con intensidad, el niño ese había llegado. Fue cuando Dara aun estaba en el vientre de su madre. Darius regreso a su casa, que por ese entonces vivía con su hermano, con un pequeño de 5 años. Se notaba en él un sentimiento, que jamás se podría haber imaginado que aquel hombre de fuerza y carácter duro tuviese. Tristeza. El al llegar solo dijo que el niño era su hijo y que no hicieran preguntas al respecto. Desde aquel día Darius crio a su hijo para que siguiera exactamente sus pasos. Y así fue con solo 15 años ya era uno de los mejores, recibía entrenamiento especial.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones sobre el viaje de Ratko e indirectas por parte del comandante Marcus hacia Dara. Aun se seguía preguntado por que su padre sigue permitiendo que él se dirigiera de esa forma hacia ella. Pero aun así se sentí feliz de ver a su primo, muy pocas veces en sus ratos libres; se lograban ver y jugar como cuando eran pequeños, Dara para algunas cosas siempre era una niña. Solo deseaba haber tenido tiempo para practicar algún solo en su viejo violín, para dedicarle a su primo. Ese deseo despertó una cosa en ella, algo que la llevaría a comeré un acto, que solo la metería en problemas.

* * *

 **oh sii Ratko hijo de nuestro querido tito Darius, ya estoy deseando hacer el cap que cuente su historia.**

 **y Marcus maldito pederasta.**

 **espero que les guste gracias a todos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡HOLA A TODOS EH VUELTOO! después de estar 2 semanas de vacaciones en la costa y no tener internet y casi morir ahogada ( es verdad) les traigo el capitulo 7 de "Una vida normal". igualmente puede escribir el cap en mi cel y el 8 lo subo ni bien termine de editarlo. También estuve dibujando imágenes de Dara con una persona que sera muy importante en la hitoria. (no digo mas xq sino les spoileo todo). me emocione escribiendo este cap.**

 **y tuve que reelerme varias veces los lores que fueron cambiados. y adaptarlos a la historia de Dara, pero ya tengo maso menos arreglado ese asunto. y como siempre pido ideas que puedan ayudarme en la historia . ya tengo a mi novio trabajando conmigo (y primero en leer los caps)y pidiéndole ideas, un dia de estos me va a mandar a freír churros. también que uso los nombres de champs y lugares del lol traducidos al latino ya que soy de LAS.**

 **espero que les guste mucho como va la historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: posiblemente puedas encontrarte con errores ortográfico. los corrijo pero quedo ciega en el intento.**

 **personajes y lugares del League of legends son propiedad de RIOT(rito) GAMES.**

Capitulo 7

La cena concluyo a la 1 de la madrugada, solo el hecho que cierto invitado molesto, se marchara del lugar; hacia que Dara se relajara. Varios pensamientos surgieron en su perturbada cabeza. En un principio los descarto, pero al recordar, que el comandante Marcus asistiría a su entrenamiento esa mañana; le hizo que su cabeza estallara. No lo dudo un segundo. Espero a que sus padres se fueran a dormir, una vez que se marcharon, se escabullo sigilosamente hacia los pisos bajos del coliseo. Allí se encontraban un par de habitaciones, en donde dormían la mayoría de los sirvientes del coliseo. Llego a una puerta de madera, que para su suerte no estaba con llave. La abrió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para encontrarse con un pequeña habitación en la cual cavia apenas una mesa y una cama. En ella el cartero Ronald, dormía muy profundamente. La muchacha se acerco, lo observo un instante y le arrojo el agua de un vaso que había en la mesa. Ronald despertó despavorido miro para todos lados, hasta encontrar su mirada con la mirada de la joven hija de Draven.

-¿pero qué demonios? ¿Que hace a estas horas aquí señorita? Son las 2 de la ma...

-shh calla o despertaras hasta toda Bandle city si sigues gritando así- Dara lo callo tapando su boca, el cartero solo miraba- necesito que lleves esta carta a "La sombra de la navaja" y de inmediato- ordeno hombre que aun no salía del susto, mientras le mostraba un pequeño sobre.

-pe pe pero son las 2 de la madrugada a esta horas los ladrones anda sueltos y tú...- el cartero tartamudeaba ante la petición de Dara.

-llévale esta carta a "La sombra de la navaja" ahora- comenzó a poner un tono más frio y cruel, que solo hacía temblar mas a Ronald.

-pero…-

-¡que le lleves la maldita carta a Talon!- exclamo la joven al tiempo que agarraba del cuello de la camiseta de Ronald y lo atraía a ella para que pudiera ver que su rostro decía que iba enserio.

El cartero miraba a todo a su alrededor, luego de haber atravesado el largo viaje hacia la casa Du Coteau, con temor de que lo hayan seguido algunos ladrones. Llego a la puerta y vio unos guardias que la custodiaban. Se presento y le entrego la carta a los guardias, una vez lo hizo de marcho rápidamente. La carta fu directo a Talon que se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo. Maldijo al sirviente que lo despertó, pero al leer la carta maldijo a la emisora de la misma.

"Ven ahora"- era la inconfundible letra de Dara.

Las placas de sus botas resonaban, con cada aterrizaje que daba, en los techo de las casas hasta llegar al Coliseo. Se encontraba en el mismo puente donde había aterrizado junto a Dara, la noche anterior. Se preparo y salto sobre los salientes de la muralla hasta el balcón de la chica. Logro divisarla en este mismo esperándolo con una postura, que decía que estaba esperando hace más de una hora. Talon ignoraba los motivos por los cuales, Dara lo citó allí. Bajo de la forma que siempre había hecho, cayendo a un lado de ella en la pequeña pared del balcón. La observo unos instantes, noto que su rostro mostraba los sentimientos de Dara.

-Talon tengo que pedirte un favor y no quiero un no como respuesta- dijo la muchacha sin dejar de mirar la ciudad.

El piano alegre resonaba en la pequeña taberna, que se encontraba en la ciudad subterránea, como tantas otras de la zona. Solo esta se diferenciaba, por su clientela tranquila; y por su gran y talentoso pianista. Ferald. Un hombre de unos 56 años y de apariencia de ser un ratero. Pero ese hombre lograba con cada melodía y sinfonía, que salían de su piano; cautivar al público y trasladarlos a otra realidad. Dejo de tocar para mirar a su aprendiz que observaba, detenidamente, cada movimiento de los agiles dedos de Ferald. Le ordeno a su aprendiz, que era nada más y nada menos que Daraline, a repetir las secuencias de notas. La muchacha se preparo y comenzó a repetir cada movimiento de Ferald, recreando la melodía. Logro asemejar la atmosfera que creaba el hombre al tocar.

-realmente Dara, no has perdido el don debo felicitarte- Ferald felicito a su vieja alumna- es una lástima que tu padre no te haya dejado seguir con esto.

\- sabes cómo es Draven jamás dejaría que enfocase mi futuro en otra cosa que no sea ser una ejecutora- replico Dara con amargura en la boca. Recordó el día cuando su padre hecho a su instructor de violín y piano, como su fuera un perro sarnoso. Tenía 14 en esa época, Ferald iba todas las tardes, como siempre lo había hecho desde que Miss Fortune lo cotrato para ser el instructor de su hija. Desde que esta tenía 8 años. Luego que Draven comenzó a entrenarla había decidido, que su hija ya no necesitaría las clases de violín y piano. Que esas cursilerías serian una pérdida de tiempo, para lo que realmente importaba o lo que realmente le importaba a él. - aun te pido disculpas por lo de ese día.

-Dara querida, no debes preocuparte por eso ya paso. Solo con que no hayas dejado de lado tu verdadera vocación, por los deseos de tu padre, me reconforta- Ferald trato de animarla, a pesar de lo que paso; ella jamás había dejo de practicar con su violín cuando tenia algún tiempo o simular las notas de piano en el aire. Ya que Draven se deshizo del piano que había en la casa. Dara tomo un respiro, estar allí la reconfortaba pero al mismo tiempo la invadía una angustia.

Termino su fugaz sesión al mediodía, luego de decidir volver, se despidió de Ferald que no dejo su posición al lado de piano. Dara salto de escenario para marcharse de lugar. Talon ya se había ido en la mañana luego de dejar a amiga en ese lugar. Así que volvería sola. O eso creyó.

-¡Daraline!- la joven al oír esa voz, solo se le cruzo una cosa por su cabeza. "Estoy muerta"- ¿cómo te atreves hacerme esto?¿Te escapas de tu casa para venir a perder el tiempo en esto?

-papa yo no...- las palabras quedaba estancadas en su garganta- solo escúchame.

\- ¡No! - Draven tomo a su hija del brazo, para sacarla a la fuerza del lugar - esta será la última vez que me haces esto, no saldrás a ningún lado que no sea para ir a entrenar y si te vuelvo a ver tocando esas basuras, juro que lo vas a lamentar- la voz del ejecutor glorioso era fría y cruel, logrando atraer la mirada de los pueblerinos; mientras arrastraba a su hija a la fuerza.

-suéltame papa me estás haciendo daño- pedía Dara tratando de soltarse- para ya por favor pa...

-¡cierra la boca Dara!, juro que esto se termina aquí- tiro más fuerte de ella. Solo le quedaba una opción a Dara.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME!- grito la chica al tiempo que golpeaba a su padre en el rostro. Creando un espectáculo para los allí presentes.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A TU PADRE?!- Draven estaba hecho una furia, se dirigió a Dara para darle su castigo.

-¡¿como te atreves tu a tratarme así?! - indago Dara en rabia- ¿cómo te atreves a quitarme lo que más quiero? ¿Por que eres así con tu propia hija? ¡Jamás te he visto preocupado por lo que me pasaba!

\- claro que si me importa- replico Draven que aun no salía de su enojo

-¡no mientas papa! ¿Cuando te importo lo que yo sentía? Cuando te importo lo que yo quería. Jamás te es escuchado decir ¿como estas Dara? ¿Te pasa algo?- un nudo se formo en su pecho, pero se mantenía firme - cuando estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano o el violín, jamás me felicitaste cuando lograba tocar más de una nota seguida. Jamás te vi estar a mi lado cuando aprendía tocar. Nunca pude tener un amigo, ya que tú los alejabas. Nunca me preguntaste si quería ser una ejecutora o no - Draven se queda atónito ante la larga lista de reclamos de la muchacha- todo este tiempo, solo te importo lo que tú querías, ¿y lo que yo quería? Nada no te importa nada. Siempre exigiéndome pero jamás diste algo de tu parte... te... odio...- Dara quebró-¡TE ODIO PAPA! ¡PREFIERO SER UN MÚSICO POCO RECONOCIDO A QUE UNA ASESINA COMO TU! ¡PREFERIRÍA NO SER TU HIJA!

Una explosión de sentimiento salió de Dara. Huyo del lugar dejando a su padre, totalmente estupefacto ante las palabras de su hija. No hizo nada solo vio como se alejaba su Dara envuelta en rabia y tristeza.

Ya el crepúsculo se hacía presente, mezclado con la amargura del cielo obscuro de Noxus. El puerto de Noxus estaba en constante embarqué y desembarque de barcos, que provenían de Aguas Turbias y otros puertos. Por medio del muelle corría una perturbada y emocional Dara. Termino en el borde de ese, camino para todos lados en su rabia. Golpeo una y otra vez un barril que estaba a su lado. Le costaba respirar. Finalmente se desplomo en suelo, tomando su rostro para tapar sus lágrimas.

\- las penas de una dama, es algo difícil de lidiar ¿por qué tan sola jovencita? ¿Por qué trata de ahogar sus lagrimas?- un hombre alto y corpulento, vestido con una túnica rasgada. Un sombrero de forma extraña, posaba sobre su cabeza y una gran barba gris salía de su mandíbula. Se acerco resonando sus pesadas botas, en la madera vieja del muelle.

-lárgate quien mierda seas, déjame en paz- Dara se escondió entre sus piernas.

\- vamos cuéntale tus penas a este viejo marino ¿cómo te llamas joven dama?- el hombre se sentó a uno pasos de Dara, la espada vieja que colgaba de su cintura; se poso a su lado.

-Dara y déjame en paz, y por si preguntas si soy la hija de Draven-aplico un tono afirmando con repulsión. Pero el hombre sonrió

-ah eres la hija de Miss Fortune, ¿no?- pregunto simulando curiosidad

-si mi madre se apellida Fortune y jamás escuche que la llamaran así. Y déjame en paz - se levanto furiosa dispuesta a marcharse del lugar. Pero antes de hacerlo el hombre se paro detrás de ella y exclamo.

\- me temo que después de brindarme cierta información no puedo dejarla marcharse, joven Daraline Aalis Fortune- las palabras del hombre hicieron que Dara se estremeciera, pero antes de darse la vuelta para mirarlo, un golpe seco en su nuca la noqueo. El hombre sonrió maliciosamente al ver a la joven inocente en el muelle- tu madre y yo tenemos unas cuentas que resolver- dijo al tiempo que mordía bruscamente una naranja.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. sip Dara escupió todo lo que tenia guardado. Draven no eres el padre ejemplar. y el tipo de la naranja es obio ( tengo menos suspenso).**

 **bueno ya subo el cap 8 cuando termine de editarlo y después el nueve va hacer una dolor de cabeza. pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo en el.**

 **ha también subiere una historia del lol que se va a llamar "la nueva campeona"con otro personaje. esta historia es un rework de la original idea que tenia para la historia de Dara, pero como no la quería descartar voy a cambiarle algunos personajes.**

 **no vemoss los saluda Mantrax.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola les traigo el octavo cap espero que les guste. voy subirlos cada vez que pueda ya que tengo que pasarlo d borrador al word así que tengan me paciencia. no lo subí antes ya que debido a que mis padres me castigaron por viciar todo el día tendré menos tiempo para escribir y por que tuve que hacer la inspripcion al primer año del profesorado de arte. y devido a o horarios que tengo solo tengo las mañana libre**

 **si quieren ver imágenes de como es Dara y el tal Malbrone pedirlas, que se las pasare con gusto.**

 **y en este cap Dara no la pasa muy bien que digamos y el que bviene tampoco.**

 **y con mucho gusto responderé preguntas que tengas sobre la historia. ( preguntas que no tengan respuesta spoiler)**

 **saludos y espero que les guste mucho la historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: es posible que el texto tenga algunos pequeños errores de ortografía, así que pido disculpas ya que los reviso al menos 3 veces (y quedo ciega)pero siempre se me escapa alguno y me doy cuenta cuando ya lo publique.**

* * *

Capitulo 8

El glorioso ejecutor regreso a su hogar, pero no se sentía como el glorioso ejecutor, después de escuchar las palabras de su hija. Se sentía como un saco de mierda. Entro en la sala para ver, a su mujer de cabello rojo sentada tomando el té.

\- ¿qué sucedió Draven? ¿Donde está Dara y porque tienes esa cara?

\- Sarha…- hizo una pausa- ...ella me odia, me dijo que prefería no ser mi hija- estaba a punto del quiebre.

\- ¿cómo? Pero que sucedió cuéntame Draven.

-no quiero hablar Sarha- Draven trato de ahogar su pesar. Ronald entro en la sala un poco agitado.

\- mi señora, acaba de llegar esta nota será mejor que lea ahora- el cartero se acerco y le entrego la nota a Fortune. Era un papel rasgado y sucio. Comenzó a leerla. Su rostro cambio. Draven noto que algo no iba bien. El rostro de Sarha mostraba ira y preocupación.

\- ¡Ese malnacido!- grito en rabia y al punto de llorar.

\- ¿qué sucede querida? - Draven se levanto preocupado por su mujer.

\- ¡ese hijo de puta está vivo!- grito a Draven- ¡Gangplank está vivo y se llevo a nuestra hija! El secuestro a Dara.

Miss Fortune caminaba por la sala nerviosa pero tratando de pensar, donde el "Azote de los Mares", se podría haber llevado a Dara. Al cabo de tres horas Draven volvió con Ratko, que habían ido a buscar gente que la hayan visto a ella o a Gangplank. Pero nadie vio nada. No podían seguir perdiendo tiempo. Fortune fue en dirección a los pisos bajos del coliseo en busca, de uno de sus hombres, Harret.

-¡Harret! -llamo la mujer.

-¿Si mi señora? ¿Que necesita?- el hombre apareció sin retrasos era un tipo moreno y de cabello largo con un pañuelo negro en su cabeza. Vistiendo como un típico marino de Aguasturbias.

-ve rápido y dile a la tripulación que preparen "El Sirena" ahora mismo, zarpamos de inmediato.

-¡a la orden mi capitana!- tomo las ordenes de su capitana de inmediato y fue a toda prisa al puerto de Noxus. Harret llego en menos de media hora, vio "El Sirena" amarrado en un muelle apartado, del muelle principal. Los tripulantes estaban descansando. Subió rápidamente por la rampilla y llamo la atención de todos.

-muy buen cucarachas perezosas la capitana ordeno zarpar de inmediato así que muevan el trasero.

Los hombres no tardaron ni un segundo, comenzaron a preparar el barco con las provisiones y todo lo necesario para el viaje. La Capitana Sarha Fortune, llego al puerto en menos de una hora. Vestía su traje de capitana; una túnica blanca con detalles dorados, una blusa blanca con un corset azul, y unas botas que sobrepasaba sus rodillas y que lucía con su vaivén al caminar. Sobre su cabeza lleva su sombrero de pico con plumas de color vino. Su cabello rojo como el fuego estaba recogido en una trenza que se posaba sobre su hombro. Y en sus caderas posaban sus pistolas gemelas, de tres cañones, las cuales utilizo para acribillar a los hombres de Gangplank hace varios años atrás.

-mi señora "El Sirena" ya está listo para zarpar- Harret informo a su capitana, mientras le daba la mano cortésmente para ayudarle a subir.

-muy bien Harret- dijo la mujer al tiempo que observaba a su tripulación y barco listo para zarpar- es hora de marchar.

\- ¡desamaren el barco y desplieguen las vel…

-¡espera Sarha! - Draven apareció parando la orden de Harret.

-¿qué sucede Draven? No podemos perder tiempo- replico Fortune furiosa a su marido.

-iré contigo si le pasa algo a Dara o a ti no me lo perdonare- Sarha lo pensó un momento y le hizo una señal para que subiera.

El sonido del mar mezclado con las risas, gritos y peleas, despertó a Dara. Sentía que su cabeza le estallaría, el dolor era fuerte, pero no tanto como para no soportarlo. Trato de recordar que había sucedió, cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el puerto de Noxus. Miro a todos lados asustada, pero calmada. Estaba en la cubierta de un barco, sentada y amarrada en uno de los mástiles. Trato en vano desamarrarse, solo capto la atención de uno de los tantos tripulantes de aquel barco.

-¡hey miren la bella durmiente despertó!- su voz tosca llamo la atención de sus camaradas.

\- es bastante preciosa la muchacha de Fortune- dijo un tipo que iba sin camisa alguna, mostrando su cicatrices.

\- y que te esperabas, saco la belleza de su madre o esperabas que sacara la belleza de su padre jaja jaja- dijo otro que este llevaba una camisa con el pecho al descubierto y con las mangas arrancadas para lucir sus tatuajes. Todos rieron- solo es una lástima que haya decidido hacerse la misma marca que lleva Draven en el rostro.

-Piensas que yo me hice esto por mero gusto, al contrario desearía que nunca me hubiesen hecho esto, ese desgraciado… corrigió Dara furiosa con el simple hecho de nombrar a su padre y por hacerle recordar aquella marca en su rostro que tanto odiaba. Algunos se miraban curiosos, de saber cómo es que termino con eso en su cara. Dara pudo notar turbio lugar y no dudo en preguntar- ¿dónde estoy?

-¡bienvenida a Aguasturbias joven Fortune!- recoció esa forma de pronunciar su apellido, el marino que conoció en el puerto de Noxus, apareció saliendo del su camarote, solo que vestía de otra forma. Vio los tripulantes abrir paso al hombre- espero que hallas tenido un cómodo viaje a bordo del "Hija masacre" .

-¡Tu maldito desgraciado!-Dara gruño en ira-¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre y porque carajos estoy aquí?

-ohh perdóname ¿dónde quedaron mis modales?-se dijo sarcásticamente - soy Gangplank y estas aquí para que tu madre pague lo que hizo hace tiempo.

-¿que hizo ella?-la curiosidad la invadió.

-tu madre destruyo todo lo que era mío y me quito mi lugar como el amo y señor de los piratas.

-creo que te estás confundiendo de persona...- dijo casi riendo- ...mi madre siempre ha sido una señora de casa- o eso pensaba, para su sorpresa todos rieron.

-ja ja ja ja ja tu madre señora de casa por favor no me hagas reír- salto en carcajadas un hombre ya un poco mayor- tu madre era una zorra y una matona.

-¡CÁLLATE TU NO CONOCES A MI MADRE ELLA NO ES ASÍ!- exclamo Dara furiosa.

-realmente no conoces a tu madre chiquilla- se acerco Gangplank - veras te contare un par de cosas sobre Miss Fortune la Cazarrecompensas, ella comenzó con todo esto siendo un poco más joven que tu, inicio una sangrienta casería de piratas sin la ayuda de nadie; solo con sus pistolas Descarga y Pavor. Ha cazado muchos piratas cobrando las recompensas que ofrecían por ellos y ha asesinado de muchas formas crueles a otros tantos. Y así logro ganarse el título de "la Reina Pirata" o como muchos aquí la conoce "la Dama Roja". En resumen tu madre no la señora de casa que tu creías conocer.

Las palabras de Gangplank fueron como una ventisca helada del propio norte de Freljord, para Dara, no podía creerlo ¡Esa era su madre la que tanto amaba! No sabía que pensar. Oyó reír a Gangplank como si hubiese ganado. La chica lo fulminaba con la mirada, lucho contra su amarre, deseaba golpearlo hasta no dejar nada de su cara. Siguió riendo al ver los esfuerzos fallidos de la muchacha.

-¿y cómo supiste de mi maldito?-

-hace 17 años tu madre decidió terminar conmigo de una vez por todas y se podía decir que lo había logrado, lo único que logro fue dejarme este brazo- dijo mostrando su brazo izquierdo que era mecánico- tiempo después de eso me entere de que ella había quedado embarazada de tu padre y que por ese motivo decidió librarse de mí. Y por eso eh mandado a seguir tu crecimiento para poder cobrar mi venganza- al terminar su relato tomo su vieja espada y comenzó a acercarse de forma amenazante a la joven, que luchaba por escapar. Dara entro en pánico al ver como la espada que se aceraba a su cuello comenzaba a arder en fuego. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Pero el ruido de unas hojas metálicas, girando en el aire, la hizo abrir los ojos. Vio justo como esas hojas que volaban en el aire, desarmaban al "Azote de los Mares" y regresaban en la dirección que habían venido. Dara pudo notar que esas hojas salvadoras, eran las hachas giratorias de su padre.

-¡aléjate de mi hija maldito bastardo o juro que te haré desear volver fondo del agua Gangplank¡- Draven exclamo al tiempo que tomaba sus hachas en el aire.

-¿pero que tenemos aquí?- Gangplank sonrió a pesar de haber sido desarmado. Chasqueo los dedos de su mano derecha y al instante el ejecutor de Noxus fue rodeado, el resto de hombres del pirata. Y al igual que él, Draven sonrió.

-Ja ja jajaja- soltó una carcajada-¡piensas que un montón de ratas de alcantarilla pueden asustar a Draven!- el no se sentía intimidado ante la presencia de tantos piratas. Miro a su alrededor y noto que todos permanecían en su posición- jajajajaja ¡si estos fuesen piratas no esperarían las ordenes de un viejo inútil para atacar¡ - dicho esto pudo notar unos pasos meticulosos , acercándose por su espalda. En un instante el hombre que se acercaba, con espada en mano, fue degollado por el hacha de Draven. La sangre salió disparada del cuello del pirata, lucho contra el derrame de su garganta; pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos. Cayó en el agua obscura, que se volvió de un rojo más intenso por la sangre del pirata. Los otros se abalanzaron contra Draven, que estaba listo para acción. Uno tras uno bloqueo los ataques con sus hachas y uno tras uno fueron degollados los hombres de Gangplank. Ninguno quedo en pie, una matanza rodeaba a Draven, pero ninguna gota de sangre lo había manchado.

\- ¡¿Alguien más quiere un poco de Draven?!- exclamo alzado sus manos en el aire en señal de "vengan por mi".

-si eso quieres- Gangplank chasqueo sus dedos ordenando, al resto de sus hombres atacar al ejecutor. Pero ninguno se movió, Gangplank comenzó a sospechar, cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de Draven. Se giro rápidamente para toparse con la boca de los cañones de la pistola de Fortune, apuntando justo en su rostro. Y sus hombres reducidos por los de la Cazarrecompensas. No se inmuto- ¡vaya ,vaya! La Reina se decidió aparecer ¡un gusto volver a verla Fortune!

-el sentimiento no es mutuo Gangplank- dijo Fortune sin dejar de apuntar al rostro de su enemigo- libera a mi hija ahora mismo.

-oh tranquila solo estaba conociendo a tu hija, después de todo nunca tuviste tiempo de presentármela- cada palabra hacia que Fortune apretara con más rabia la culata de su pistola- suéltenla malditas ratas- a la orden de Gangplank, el hombre de las cicatrices, se acerco a Dara cortando las sogas que la sujetaban al mástil.

-Dara sal de aquí de inmediato- ordeno su madre.

-no te voy a dejar sola con el- contesto Dara acercándose a ella.

-¡vete ahora! – Grito Fortune- ve con tu padre ahora – Gangplank aprovecho la distracción de la mujer, y de un gran puñetazo la empujo, haciendo que cayera bruscamente contra la cubierta del barco. Quedado a merced de la gran pistola de pirata, dispuesto a disparar fríamente.

-¡Sarha!- Draven grito lanzando sus hachas en modo de protección a su mujer, pero estas fueron desviadas por un golpe de la pistola de Gangplank, que cayeron en la cubierta. Draven no lo dudo un segundo, y corrió a donde cayeron sus armas, tomándolas rápidamente, para abalanzase sobre el agresor de su esposa. En ese instante Gangplank recupero su espada incandescente, blandiéndola contra el ejecutor, que fue bloqueado por el hacha de este. Habían comenzado una feroz pela cuerpo a cuerpo entre "El Ejecutor Glorioso" y "El Azote de loa Mares". Creando una sangrienta batalla entre los hombres de Miss Fortune y Gangplank.

* * *

 **mama fortune y papa dreven a rescate.. jajaa es hora e que gangplank conozca la ira de los padre de Daraline. me poseyó demonio de la escritura en este cap y mas que estando motivada escuchando Forever de Kamelot.**

 **a ver quien adivina quien es mi champ favorito (hice una mención del lugar donde vive en el cap)**

 **nos vemos en el próximo cap si es que no me quedo como loca dibujando al mil ojos de maestro yi (mi novio me contagio el gusto ,aunque ya lo estoy considerando obsecion) y varus el estupido y sensua varus.**


	9. Chapter 9

Holi alguien me recuerda?. Ni sigo viva, pido disculpas por dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualización. No deje la historia solo que por motivos personales me costaba seguir escribiendo o actualizar. Ya escribí hasta el capitulo 12. No los voy a abandonar. Con los recientes cambios en el universo lol me estuve revolcando en la tierra. Leyendo el lore de Camille descubrí los dialectos de las distintas regiones. Y así que voy a implementar eso de alguna forma. Ya que lo veo interesante. Bueno los dejo con el cap. y si recuerdan la advertencia.

ADVERTENCIA: el capitulo puede llegar a tener algunos errores ortograficos, pido disculpas. ya que lo reviso al menos 3 veces ( y quedo. ya no ciega sino con los ojos sangrado) y siempre se escapa alguno y me doy cuenta cuando ya lo publique.

Nos vemos al final del cap

Capítulo 9

La cubierta del hija masacre se había convertido en un campo de guerra. Disparos gritos y choques de espadas era todo lo que se podía oír. Los iniciantes de la lucha se encontraban, en el centro de la cubierta de barco, tratando de vencerse mutuamente. Dara contemplaba temerosa la escena, ver a su padre luchando ferozmente contra Gangplank, era algo que jamás habría imaginado. Se percató de su madre aun en el suelo y corrió cual rayo a asistirla, vio que estaba consciente, afortunadamente el pirata no la golpeo tan fuerte.

-¿Mamá estás bien?- Dara trato de ayudar a su madre a ponerse en pie.

-Si Dara- Logró ponerse en pie, pero cuando lo hizo tomó a su hija de los hombros-¿Qué estás haciendo? Vete de aquí ahora.

-No, no te voy a dejar sola- Dijo firmemente Dara, a pesar que trataba de ocultar su miedo.

-¡NO! ¡Lárgate de aquí¡ yo puedo sola, obedece!- Fortune comenzaba a perder la compostura ante la terquedad de Dara. Pero antes de poder decir una palabra, vio como uno de los piratas se abalanzaba hacia su hija dispuesto a matarla. En un parpadeo se colocó entre el agresor y la joven, disparando 3 veces su pistola, matándolo en el instante. La sangre de Dara se heló al ver a su madre cometer tal acto- ¡VETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

La chica no pudo reaccionar, solo podía ver a su madre, que la miraba totalmente desesperada. No sabía qué hacer, ¿Correr o quedarse? Contempló nuevamente la escena que la rodeaba, no podía sentir otra cosa más que el miedo. No lo dudo, obedeció a su madre. Corrió hacia el estribor del barco, esquivando a los piratas que peleaban, y saltando de este para caer en el muelle; en el que se encontraba el barco. Corrió sin pensar en nada, tratando de alejarse de aquel maldito lugar. Atravesó los muelles del matadero, en busca de un refugio, empujando a toda la gente que se interponía en su camino. Pero se detuvo.

Sarah no dejaba de ver en la dirección que escapó su hija, pero la batalla que la rodeaba la hizo volver en sí. Tomó sus pistolas, disparando a cada pirata de Gangplank; ayudando a sus hombres a liberarse de esas ratas. Tenía que deshacerse de esos hombres antes de ir por su enemigo. Vio a su esposo luchando contra aquel condenado pirata, por momentos Draven comenzaba a perder fuerzas. Fue en su ayuda, logrando acertar una bala en la pierna derecha de Gangplank, haciendo que retrocediera del dolor. El ejecutor aprovechó su distracción para acertarle un potente golpe.

-Gracias cariño, pero por el momento Draven se las estaba arreglando- Agradeció, tomando una nueva postura para pelear; al tiempo que su mujer se reunía con él sin dejar de apuntar al enemigo.

\- De nada cielo- respondió la pelirroja.

\- Que conmovedor, la perra viene a socorrer a su maridito - Gangplank río provocando la ira de Draven.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así!- Draven se abalanzó imprudentemente, recibiendo un disparo en su brazo. Draven freno ante el dolor, dejándolo a merced del pirata que lo desarmo; haciendo que sus hachas salieran volando hacia estribor. Para luego recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Draven!-Corrió Sarha a socorrer a su esposo, pero fue tomada por Gangplank por el cabello, antes de poder llegar a Draven.- ah suéltame maldito...- Trataba de zafar de su agarre, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era notoria.

-Lo siento querida Fortune, creíste que podías acabar conmigo de nuevo, esta vez me asegurare de que no haya otra- relato en el oído de fortune su amenaza- Ah y me encargare personalmente de que tu linda hijita se reúna contigo en las profundidades, no sin antes de que mis hombres se diviertan con ella- La corsaria gritaba de ira e impotencia ante la amenaza. Poco a poco el corsario acercó su espada a la garganta de la cazarrecompensas. Sarah se preparó para lo peor.

-¡Suéltala!

Este grito sacó al hombre de su pensamiento asesino. Levantó su cabeza en dirección al grito, para sólo recibir el frío acero cortante en su hombro derecho. Soltó un aullido ante la cortada, al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Sarah. Que aprovechó para tomar sus pistolas y descargarla contra él, pero lo que vio la dejó perpleja. El pirata tomando de su hombro, tratando de parar el sangrado, sin dejar de mirar a su agresor. Y en el otro lado sosteniendo, temblorosamente, las hachas de Draven estaba su hija.

-¡Vaya, vaya! La pequeña Fortune decidió regresar a ayudar a su mami- Soltó un carcajada.

-¿Que mierda crees que estás haciendo? - Sarah entró en desesperación- Vete de aquí ahora.

Pero Dara no la escuchaba. El azote se abalanzó a ella feroz ,listo con su espada envuelta en llamas. Lanzo un corte dirección a la cabeza de Dara, que fue esquivado por ella saltando así atrás pateando la espada, logrando desviar la. Para luego recibir el hacha que arrojó, con su brazo mecánico. Pero como si fuese natural en ella lanzo la otra al tiempo que regresaba la que ya había arrojado; sin detenerse. El pirata trataba de protegerse de los ataques cubriéndose con su espada y brazo. Dejó de recibir los ataques, movió un poco su protección, viendo como la joven se abalanzaba con las hachas como navajas que dieron en un costado de su abdomen. El dolor infernal se repetía en el rojo punzante de la herida que le provocó Dara. Nuevamente ella se lanzó a por el. Gangplank logró esquivar para luego chocar el filo de su espada contra la hachas una y otra vez. Daraline intento ensartar un golpe el el cuello del corsario. Pero este la tomo de la garganta, arrojándola violentamente contra el mástil, haciendo que la muchacha soltara un grito seco, al chocar contra este quedando moribunda en el suelo.

-¡DARA!- Grito Fortune.

Los hombres de la capitana trataron de socorrerla pero estos eran retenidos. Gangplank se dirigió a la joven que trataba de levantarse pero este se lo inpidio, pisando su espalda contra el suelo, sofocándola.

-¡Vamos mocosa mal parida quiero escucharte gritar! - Exclamó Gangplank presionando contra la madera que crujía ante la fuerza. Pero no grito.

-Lamentablemente no te daré el gusto mal nacido- En una rápida maniobra la joven logró sacarse de encima al pirata. Alejándose lo suficiente para tomar una nueva postura de combate. Las técnicas de combate noxianas le eran muy útiles. Pero comenzaba a agotarse.

-Eres una molestia- Dijo Ganpanlnk mientras secaba sangre de su boca.

-Para mi eso es un cumplido- Dijo Dara forzando un sonrisa sarcástica.

-Entonces espero que esto sea de tu agrado- Disparó su trabuco que impactó en el hombro de su madre.

-¡MAMÀ- Grito, al verla caer en el dolor de la herida al ó contra Gangplank - ¡Te voy a matar!

-¡Pues inténtalo!- Dara atacó salvajemente pero en su descuido recibió un culatazo que la hizo caer casi inconsciente.

-Quieta niña y observa- Gangplank camino con paso firme hacia la herida Fortune que intentaba ponerse en pie en vano. Levantó su espada- Hasta luego Sarah nos veremos en el mismo infierno.

La sonrisa que esbozaba Gangplank, cambio ante el dolor, un dolor más fuerte de los que había sentido. Los ojos de Fortune se llenaron de horror ante lo que veía. El rojo carmesí brotando del cuello de su mayor rival. El corsario comenzó a luchar contra la hemorragia, cayendo de rodillas.

-Espero que a los tiburones les guste tu carne podrida- Alzó la vista desesperado, recibiendo el corte del hacha. La sangre brotó en una lluvia salpicando la blanca piel de Dara. Todos los ojos se clavaban en ella, todas las mirada atónitas se posaban en la cabeza del azote de los mares caer a su lado. El pirata había muerto decapitado por la hija de mayor enemiga.

Aca estoy. Espero que le guste el capitulo. Si les gusta por favor compartan la historia con sus amigos. ME AYUDAN MUCHO. Quisiera tener mas lectores, para ver sus opiniones y sugerencias para asi mejorar. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Recuerden puede haber posible errores ortograficos. pido disculpas, ya que quedo ciega en el intento de corregirlo y siempre se escapa alguno.

Si de pregunta ¿como pudo Dara matar una mole como lo es Gangplank? La respuesta es si Dara puede hacer lagartijas con Draven encima, Dara lo puede todo.

Nos vemos en el próximo, capitulo.

Saludos Mantrax95.


End file.
